


Made In Heaven - Art

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCMB18, DeanCas Mini Bang, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel Novak is a matchmaker. Dean Winchester is looking to have a match made.When Dean and Sam Winchester decide that their dad, Bobby, is in need of a little romance in his life, they seek help the old-fashioned way: a matchmaking service. Castiel Novak is a rebellious matchmaker who is willing to bend the rules to help out the Winchesters. The catch: Bobby can’t know about it and they can’t legally sign him up without his consent. Enter in Dean Winchester, fresh off a broken heart and being forced to pose as the matchmaking client with Castiel as his pretty boy Cupid.(THIS IS THE ART COMPANION PIECE)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is the art for [exceptcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptcas/pseuds/exceptcas)'s DeanCas Mini Bang entry, _Made in Heaven_
> 
> I had a blast making these and may have gone overboard lol but enjoy and definitely go read the fic! It's AMAZING

The banner was created after I made the logo for Made in Heaven for an image in Chapter 6. I showed exceptcas the logo and suggested making it into a header. Her only request; add the boys.

And here's the logo...

I wanted to make a play on the company's name and using my angel wings brush on a transparent background we got this :)

 


	2. Chapter 1 art

So what I tried to do with this story is capture either a line from the story or an imagry that just stood out. For chapter 1, Castiel's and his mother's relationship is so beautifully described that when he talks about the 'gift' he is given, he shows the reader the catch 22 of any of his mother's gifts.

This is option 1:

and option 2

both exceptcas and I liked the version w/out the tie. It gives a better visual impact with the chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Who didn't love Demon!Dean singing ~~bad~~ karaoke on the show? I was so happy to see that this particular side of Dean was added into the story.

Again, I gave exceptcas two versions, with text (from the chapter) and without text.

 


	4. Chapter 3

For this chapter, I wanted to capture the awkwardness of the Winchester brothers' situation.


	5. Chapter 4

One of the first things exceptcas told me is that she would love a moodboard or aesthetic styled image for her stories. And with all of the visuals she created in this chapter, it only seemed right.

Starting with Cas' stalling, yummy Chinese, flirty Meg, a destiel stare and hello balthy in a towel ;)

(Note: There are a SURPRISING amount of shirtless Sebastian pictures available)


	6. Chapter 5

So this chapter had a lot of great moments in my opinion. And for me, personally, I love when there's a Benny/Dean broship as well as texting.

This one was a lot harder to make, trying to find an equal overall expression + the 76 Volvo station wagon in the right color proved difficult.  luckily I found the 77 wagon behind them and was able manipulate it in a way that you get the overall effect/feel that was created in exceptcas' descriptions.

The text messages are literally copy + paste into a generator. I wasn't sure what type of phone Cas had so again there were two options. iPhone and Droid.

Ultimately exceptcas went with the Droid version.


	7. Chapter 6

For this chapter, I felt it would be best to show of Cas' job. 

As I told exceptcas, I felt that while yes, they no doubt have a digital database for their clients at  _Made In Heaven_ , I felt that Cas was more of a hands-on or old fashion in his filing system. 

For this, we have Lisa Braeden's file. For both the file label and Lisa's headshot we have what I pictured to be Cas' handwriting. The headshot is on the outside of the file so he can describe to a possible match. And we all know that Lisa loves her son, so we have a personal photo of her and Ben attached as well. This label is her handwriting complete with a developmental error on the polaroid (Shout out to loveinghybrid for that idea!)

And finally, the number used for Dean is from the show. I just added the Maine area code :)


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter we find out something about Dean & Lisa (pass relationship or bad date? Read the fic to find out)

This was my first time creating a torn image effect and I may have gone overboard lol


	9. Chapter 8

There was some major plot reveals that it was actually harder to make an image for this one. Again we have Cas 'writing' and a little bit of Jo & Meg shipping. 

 

Overall I had a blast doing this. And I'm thankful that exceptcas gave me a chance to try it out. 

Please go read her fic. It's great and well written and I promise you'll love it! 

 


End file.
